Monitor Duty Sucks BDxKO
by RBDECEPTICON17
Summary: Set in the Prime Universe: It was night time on the Nemesis and everyone was sleeping...that is, except for Breakdown, who was heading off to the Monitor room to do what one of those annoying vehicon should have been doing. Note: I suck at summaries, case closed.
Hello reader and welcome to the newest smut fanfic I decided to write for you all...your welcome.

Warning: Sexual activities in here, of course. You've been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the cons, cause if I did they would win and not fail in nearly every episode.

ENJOY!

* * *

- _Decepticon Main Warship, 12:00PM_ -

Breakdown was walking through the dimly lit corridors of the Decepticon ship: The Nemesis, from the med-bay, next to his and Knockout's shared quarters, and over to the monitor room for the night.

Their leader had assigned him the job since the vehicon - who should have been doing the job that night - was out on other assignments given to him by the air commander: Starscream, and the bulky con was unfortunately in Megatron's uncomfortable sights that day when he decided to give him the job instead.

He finally arrived at the room and punched in the code.

 _'Why does it have to be me. I could really use a recharge right now.'_ He thought to himself in annoyance with a small frown.

The door slided open.

He entered into the dark room, where there was only the huge monitor with a number of screens that connected to the security cameras throughout the Nemesis, showing what was happening in the dark earth hours of the night.

It allowed them to know if any Autobots, or weak humans, were invading the ship.

He sat in the huge seat big enough for any of the cons, and began to stare at the cameras, switching from camera to camera with every klik that passed. This was gonna be a long shift.

After about an hour of going back and forth between rooms and corridors of the ship, Breakdown checked on the doc's med bay again, and changed to the correct screen. Once he did, his crimson optics saw Knockout, buffing his armour like always, though he seemed to be having some trouble with it too.

- _In The Med Bay_ -

"Uh, this would be so much easier if Breakdown were here right now." Knockout grunted out as he tried to reach for the dirty metal on his back with the cleaning device. He continued for a little longer, before he finally gave up on it for the time being, shutting off the buffer and placing it onto the small, metal table at his side.

"Why did Lord Megatron have to choose him for the job. There are so many vehicons that could do it instead" He mumbled angrily and clenching his fists, feeling his sharp tallons digging into his palms as he did so.

He strutted over to the door to his and the bigger con's private quarters, pushing in the code and then continued in, the door sealing behind him.

Breakdown quickly changed as fast as he could to the camera in the next room, to see what was happening on the other side of the metallic door.

The room was slightly dark, except for the moonlight shining through the one window on the other side of the room, and the decepticon medic's glowing red optics.

Knockout strolled over to sit on the berth and stared over at said window in silent awe. He didn't speak for a bit, then he finally layed his entire body on the berth, where he didn't even fill up the whole space.

He sighed.

 _'Hmm, I wonder if Breakdown's watching this in the monitor room?'_ He thought to himself with a gleeful grin, licking his lip components at such a naughty thought.

As those words flew through his processor, his red metallic arms moving down his soft chest plates, his claws gently caressing his body as they moved down to his access port. As the doc was laying on the berth, Breakdown's cheek plates suddenly heated up immensely at what he saw on the screen. The con couldn't believe what he had come across in a job that was normally really frickin dull for him.

As he stared at the screen, stared at his spark-mate playing with himself, his hands unconsciously lowered themselves down his own body.

A deep-toned gasp suddenly echoed through the silent room, as he could feel his right server's thick digits stroking over his heated port cover, as if they had a processor of their own.

 _'Not now.'_ He mentally cursed.

He bet he could see the other mech's face plates right now, he'd be grinning like mad at what he's done to Breakdown. But at this point, one: he couldn't help himself when he was this aroused, and two: no one would show up to interrupt his "private session", since every other con was either asleep or busy.

 _'I'll get you back for this, Knockout.'_ He grunted, before he finally continue, still glaring at the screen with lust-blurred optics.

The red mech in question was still resting on the berth, his port open, allowing his pressured spike out into the open, the tip dripping with a delicious and sticky substance, that could be confused for lube...if you were a human seeing this that is.

Knockout was in pure ecstacy and he hadn't even touched himself directly. It had been a while seen he'd done something like this to his partner, getting off while Breakdown could only watch from the Monitor room.

He grinned.

He couldn't wait any longer, the other con must be staring right now, waiting for something to happen, to hear a gasp or a moan from the medic's lip components. Soon his hands were around his spike and stroking it up and down, every once and a while teasing the tip of it for extra pleasure.

"Mmm, Breakdown." The words left his vocal components in a lust covered tone, as his optics moved from what his hands were doing, to the camera that the blue mech was on the opposite side of.

The moans, gasps and noises echoed from the med and rushed straight to Breakdown's audios through the camera, as he had already opened his own port, his servos around his thick spike stroking up and down the length.

He tried his damndest to keep his lip component's sealed in order to stop the sounds that could leave his lips if he didn't.

But it seemed that it was not to be the blue con's day, as a few low grunts exited his lips and echoed throughout the small room, and with every stroke he could feel his control slipping away, Knockout's sweet sounds of pleasure not helping his situation one bit.

"Enjoying the view are we, Breakdown?" He heard the other mech moan, nodding unconsciously as his answer, even though his bond mate could not see him do so.

It wasn't long after he answered back that the both of them finally overloaded together and as quietly as possible, the sheer esctasy that rushed through their bodies starting to dissipate with every breath they took, as their cooling systems activated to calm their bodies down.

"Thank you." Knockout spoke once more, before a sudden sound behind the big blue con, breaking the remaining silence in the room.

It was a vehicon, who saluted to him and spoke.

"Lord Megatron has ordered me to take over for you, sir!" He shouted over to Breakdown, who nodded and then left the room. Their was only one thought that circulated through his processor once the door was shut.

 _'You are so gonna get it, Knockout.'_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed my newest smut fic, and I apologise if it was awkward for you. I can assure you that it was for me, but it was funny to write at the same time. :)

Leave a comment in the comment box below, before you go.

BYE! BYE!


End file.
